The Forerunner Calvary!
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A lone Marine calls for help and a voice of an angel answers. This Marine has become her Archangel and together, their people will defeat the Covenant!


Disclaimer, not Relcaimer: I don't own the Halos.

_Mental Communication and thoughts for SE_

**Forerunner**

**MC and T for Fore's**

Normal and Standardize English

_**Name of ships**_

"**_The Forerunner Calvary!"_**

_**Chapter 1**_

"**_Distress and Exile Together!"

* * *

_**

Out in the vastness of space, they say no one can hear you scream, but can they receive mental communications? For one such man that was a god send. A surviving Marine from the **_U.N.S. Midway_**, cries out for help. Alone among the dead and the silent wreckage of his once proudhome, he calls out for help, not realizing his struggles are unlocking a dormant part of his brain that shall send the cry of help out farther and bring those who first made the technology the Covenant now use.

* * *

**_Exile Capsule 2278-38-1500-67-8990_**

'**Alone, just alone. All that trouble, just because of nothing. Okay! Maybe the theft of our greatness technological secrets was a something, but exile! That's going overboard just a little too much, but I have a feeling that official that tried to court me into his bed had a hand in this. Damn him to the bottom of the Pits of Eternal Punishment!'**

**A young woman went about her usual business, what little there was. She looked to be about her early 20's, but she was more than 3,000 years old, doomed to an extremely long life and exile. She still thought about what happened all those years ago. Her people typically lived for only 450 years and then buy the farm, but those who get exiled find their age expanded beyond that and die lonely deaths. She was already 125 years old when she was exiled, but now she was pushing at best 3,700 at her best guest. She decided to take a long shower, normally longer than she'd like, but she was feeling depressed.**

**As she walked into capsule's shower area, she was just walked straight in. When she awoke she hadn't even dressed. Hell, she hasn't worn any of her clothes for last 2,000 years and then some. She decided to take care of her personal business first and then take a shower, 'though how can one have personal business in lonely exile?' she asked herself. **

**Once she was done she headed back to the shower area. If you looked closely one could see a light teal tinge to her skin. It was a tan color that fading with in the capsule, but the light teal just seemed to blend with the lighting color. Her hair was of a dulling teal-blue with orange steaks, all natural. Her lips were of a teal-red mixture that would have any guy asking her out, but she had seen no one, not even a male sense then. Her eyes were the most noticeable thing about her. A red-bluish coloring for her pupils, golden teal for irises, and the whitish snow white whites any had ever seen. Her ears were long and elfish like with solid teal tips that could easily been seen, but like the rest of her body, they too were fading.**

**As she stepped into the water and began to soak, she felt something begin to pull on her mind. Another presence, one that wouldn't take note of her, unless it was a human, but that was a joke. Humans have space technology was considered a joke and very bad one at that. They were considered militarily barbaric and the same could be said of their ways, even their speech was barbaric, but some considered them equals and that they would one day be great space warriors and travelers. The same also said they would be capable of fighting the Holy Combine.**

"**YEAH RIGHT!" she said aloud to herself.**

"_FOR GOD'S SHAKE! IS ANYBODY THERE?" came a shout._

"**A mental shout? But how?" she asked herself.**

"_THIS IS PFC. RYAN HUNTER OF THE UNITED NATIONS SPACE CORPS.! IS ANYBODY THERE?"_

'**United Nations Space Corps.? I wonder, but that can't be, can it?'**

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP!"_

"_Human?"_

"_WHO'S THERE? PLEASE HELP!"_

"_I can't."_

"_I beg of you to help me! I can see your ship!"_

"_Do you even know how where talking?"_

"_The radio!"_

"_Try mental communication human."_

"_I'M NO PYSCHIC! At least I don't think…"_

"_I've been exiled by my people. I can't help you, it's forbidden and the defenses will kill you if try to approach."_

"_Better a quick death than a slow death in space."_

"_Slip by and enter the following code. If you can."_

"_I'M A MARINE! I WILL SLIP BY!"_

'_Typical human bravado.'_

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

"_JUST ENTER ALREADY!"

* * *

_

Outside the capsule, PFC. Hunter attempted to enter the ship. First, using what was left of a Pelican transport engine, he shot himself rapidly towards the flight path of the capsule and sure enough the defenses began to fire. He slipped right by the defenses by abandoning the engine and letting it fly off. The defenses choose to destroy the engine and ignored the Marine as he landed on the side of the capsule and pulled on a cord that brought food, weapons, ammo, clothing, armor, bedrolls, even a Warthog, personal affects of the dead, and mementoes of his days aboard the **_UNS Midway. _**All items and the vehicle made it over safely. The occupant was quite impressed, then the engine was finally destroyed, but too late as the Marine and his items were along the side.

"_Code please," _he asked kindly, not even gloating about he accomplishment.

"_7314-98-7887-90-5467-89-1201-23, enter,"_she said.

The Marine entered the code and found to his delight that he had arrived at a docking port of some kind. He pulled all the items in and then began to push the Warthog in. This time the defense took note and began firing, but he was inside their firing arcs quickly enough to avoid any major hits, but he did get hit and badly.

* * *

"**DOCKING BAY CLOSE!"**

**The doors closed and an airlock opened. Immediately the woman ran in and found the wounded Marine next to the Warthog. He laid in a pool of his own blood. Using her quick wits she practically tore him out of the suit and literally tore his clothes apart looking for his wounds. She found a number and began to use her healing abilities.**

**She had heard that humans were weak and frail, but this one was proving that wrong. He was also built good looking, she had almost, 'no I did blush! DAMN IT!' Her healing abilities worked slowly on his wounds. She notice that he was seriously injured and would have died in a few days from the wounds alone.**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU HUMAN!" she shouted, seeing all of his injuries, new and old.

"Firefights and what not fighting the Covenant," he replied, before falling asleep, nearly healed.

She watched him for a few moments after finishing healing him. He seemed to notice and woke up.

"How long did I sleep?"

"A few of your minutes."

"Any spare beds?"

"Come."

She led him inside the capsule proper, but he had tried to pick up something, but she stopped. Leading him into her room she helped him lay down, before laying down with him. The Marine was already asleep. She could tell that he hadn't slept for a long time. She pulled the covers over the two of them and fell to sleep, not knowing that an Earth ship was now falling them, but at great distance. It was a fighter that had heard the SOS, but arrived to see the light show and chose to hang back and await its mother ship.

* * *

This is the Easy-Company-506/101 typing this in. I'm back home and I have free reign in Cleaning Up my fanfics. So I'm cleaning stuff up and deleting certain sections. I've caught some flak and I don't feel like flying Flak Alley with some weak label for something I'm not. So I removed a line in this story. Just one line, that's all. Hope you enjoy, plus I'm kicking the rating down to T for Teens for later language and gore. I feel for the Hentai's out there, NOT! 


End file.
